kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Love Is Dead (album)
Love is Dead is Kerli's first album and was released on July 8, 2008 by Island Records. Produced mostly by David Maurice, the album mixes different styles of music throughout the record, such as alternative rock, industrial, electronic, metal, and trip hop. Kerli wrote the album in over five years. Originally due to be released in April 2008, the album was pushed back to July 29 and then pushed up to July 8. It eventually gained a wider European release in 2009 with a release in Italy in February, in Germany in April, and in Austria and Ireland in summer 2009. Background and writing Kerli began writing for her debut album at the age of 14 but after two failed recording contracts with Universal Republic Records and Stolen Transmission, she spent two years in Sweden writing music with other writers at the request of a Swedish publisher who took an interest in her music. She later caught the attention of Island Records and landed an audition with L.A. Reid who signed her.During the audition, which was Kerli's first visit to the United States, she later remarked she was "so out of it" which came off as rude, saying "I guess he liked that I wasn't kissing his ass". In a 2008 interview, Kerli said she was grateful she was not in a position to release an album after gaining her first contract because, saying "I wasn't ready as a person. I didn't stand behind my vision the way I do now, and everything was much more about my ego and need for attention. It's about people now. It's about delivering something magical." She described the process of creating the album as a "10-year struggle". Composition Kerli cites her upbringing in an abusive household as one of the main influences on Love Is Dead, saying "This is the place that I created for myself to escape to, and I want to share it with people now". Lyrical content The lyrics of the songs on Love Is Dead focus around Kerli's depression at the time as well as her life in Estonia. She noted a feeling of oppression and hostility still present in Estonia after the Soviet occupation ended, saying "I felt like everybody was always trying to break my spirit. I felt very lonely because I was always very passionate and very over the top. I was not scared to be different. I had to create my own world. I had to work hard and dream hard to get out of that environment." While citing Walking on Air and Love Is Dead as her favorite tracks from the album, she cites Butterfly Cry as the most meaningful song for her as it was the first song she wrote after coming out of her depression. It was written when she was 17 with Krister Linder, who she says was her "spiritual mentor". Walking on Air and Creepshow discuss Kerli's childhood. Kerli has noted autobiographical connections to specific lyrics from Walking on Air such as "She has a little creepy cat" and "little rocking chair and an old blue hat" by recalling a feral cat she rescued as well as frequently wearing old hats as a child. Creepshow concerns Estonia specifically where Kerli says "being different is not really accepted" and that "it felt like even more of a creepshow than this little town environment that I wanted to get out of." Singles *Walking on Air was released on April 8, 2008 as the lead single and was a moderate success. *Love Is Dead and Creepshow were released as promotional singles throughout 2008. *The Creationist was released as the album's second and final commercial single exclusively in Italy in December 2009. This version also had new vocals from singer Cesare Cremonini. Walking_on_Air.jpg|Walking on Air Love is Dead single.jpg|Love Is Dead Love is Dead.jpg|Creepshow The_Creationist_with_Cesare_Cremonini.png|The Creationist Track listing :Hover over a track to expand. Gallery CD booklet Love Is Dead (booklet, page 1).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 2).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 3).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 4).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 5).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 6).png Love Is Dead (booklet, page 7).png Liner notes "Thank you" List Original text My guardian angels for never letting me down and making me learn the hard way when necessary, mom for being the best mother, Liisu for being my best friend and my hardest critic, Pätu for all the support, Mia, Taavi, Hannp, Kai, Petra, Kalle, Sasha for being in my life and always believing in me, I am blessed to know you, Sweets - you are my soulmate, thank you for making me stronger, my grandparents and relatives - thank you for the love and care you have surrounded me with, Vanaisa, Tiina and Ursel - thank you for sharing your love for the music with me, Josh Sarubin - the a&r guy on this planet, thank you for being the beautiful soul that u are and giving me time to grow, Jon and Nicole - thank you for all the help, support and understanding. La reid - thank you for giving me the chance the live my dream. All the songwriters - Krister Linder, David Maurice, Guy Chambers, Thomas Who, Deadmono, Mathias Wollo and Lola-x, Korpi, Patrik Berggren, Spider, Peter Agren, Anders Lennartsson, Lester Mendez and Joe, Benji and Joel, Madden, special thanks yo all the swedish writers who agreed to write with me before I even knew how to. Everyone else who shared this journey - T.j. Dorethy, Matty Green (thanks for being so positive), Oliver Strauss, Skoota (thank u for sharing your story), Katie! (closer to god) Anthony Falanga, Gregg E. August, Joel W. Noyes, Inbal Segev, Emily J. Ondrovek, Alison Zlotow, Mio H. Alt, Yoon K., Kwon, Joe (J-wo) Wohlmuth and John Ewing, Keith Gretlein, Neal Pogue, Charles Wilson Jr. (u are dear, chuckles), Sonus Quaret, Josh Freese, Samantha Maloney, Doug Petty, Richard Fortus, Josh Garza, Ill Factor, Armen Ksajikian (I still have that picture of u in my wallet). Jennifer Karr, Tony Maserati, Mark Roule, Inbal Brener, Jonathan Vincour, Yoon K. Kwon, Philip Spetzer, Katie Kirkpatrick, Mark Robertson, Shalini Vijayan, Eric Hoslet, Sam Fischer, Nine Evtuhov, Sam Formicola, Matt Funes, Shanti Randall, Sam Formicola , Michael Valerio, Jimmy Hoyson. My IDJ family - Steve Bartels, Joe Borrino, Steve Gawley, Randy McMillan, Karen Kwak, Laura Swanson, Karen Wiessen (thank you for that beautiful thing u once said), Paul Resta (thank you for always being honest), Caron Veazy, David Massey (thank you for the light u bring when u step into a room), JP Robinson (thank you for being so genuine and beautiful), Matt Oberg (u know I absolutely love u, that's why I'm calling all the time), Todd Russell (thank u for putting so much love into your art), Randi Razzano (thank you for the kind smile), Marisa Lauro (thank you for calling me cute names), Alex Shenitsky (u r the best), Eric Speck, David Gray, Evan Lipschutz, Scott Marcus (thank you for always having candy), Adesina Dowers (sparks!), Grace Miguel, Muldred DeLamota, Jim Roppo, Russell Fink, Sam Dailey, Doug Oswandel (thank you for being so creative and open), Allison Schlueter, Brian Goetz, A.j. Benson, Ty Shelton, Craig Hackey, Seth Faber (thank you for everything...and the shoes), Karen Yee (thank you for being real), Mark Fischer, Erik Olesen, Trina Shoemaker, Laura Striese, Jennifer Mulvihill, Jonathan Benedict, Tanya Vialva-Duke (thank u for being kind and beautiful), Helen Demoz, Rachel Grss (thank you for being the sweetest), Sandie Smith, Dani Buncher (I will always love u), Mike Symonds (and you), Benjie Gordon (thank you for being the warm, wise and kind person you are), Mio Vukovic, Chad Greer, Adam Lowenberg (thank u for your advice and support), Peter Lewit (thank you for being the only lawyer in the world whose office smells like sage), Michael Simone (thank u for being such a good human being), Sarah Lewitinn, Adam Van Straten, Jonathan McHugh and Christian Wahlberg and Murlyn Music. aitähh!! :) Notes * "Aitähh" is Estonian for "Thanks" * Sam Formicola is thanked twice (77, 80) * Yoon K. Kwon is thanked twice (50, 69) Category:Albums Category:"Love Is Dead"